My Little Pony The Movie : The Outlaw Crow of Equestria
by Doc Gallows 95
Summary: Joel Fennell Sparkle Is 13 Year old human boy in Equestria when his mother the Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle and his aunts Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity are captured by the Storm King and his minions Joel must go on an adventure to unlock his hidden oultaw culture of strength and power of Anarchy that's in him and save his family and his home


My Little Pony location and characters

all Rights to Hasbro

OC belongs to me

Episode : The Beginning

location : Canterlot

Background Music : [Hard Row

By The Black Keys]

Spike : 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move!

important princess documents comin'

through!

Bon Bon : Whoa! everypony from

Manhattan to Saddle Arabia is here

Lyra Heatstrings : I know, filly! We almost

couldn't book a stable!

Clear Skies : Princess Twilight must have

her hooves full with this giant festival!

Bon Bon : Are you kidding?! She's smart

and organize and cool under pressure!

There's nothing she can't handle!

(At the castle, when Twilight was little

nervous about to say to the other

Princess)

Twilight Sparkle : Ommmmm...Ohhhhhhh

goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh!

Nothing is working! I just have to get it

together! Just go in there! And ask! This

is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's

happiness rests in your hooves.

[facehoofs] Ohhhh!

Spike : Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts

and graphs. Twilight Sparkle : Oh' thank

goodness you're here, Spike I'm just so

nervous about this meeting!

Spike : Whachoo takin' bout?

Twilight Sparkle : [sighs] I'm about to ask

the three most royal princesses of

Equestria for a huge favor! What if They

reject me? Spike : it'll be fine. Just

remember the most important thing.

Twilight Sparkle : Smile?!

Spike : Eh...no. You're a Princess, too.

[looking around] Hey where's Joel?

Twilight Sparkle : Oh' i send him

down to the festival to help he's aunts

Spike : well he's not down there.

Twilight Sparkle : Come again?

Spike : I hear music playing from his

room Twilight Sparkle : [sights] Spike

stay here I'll be right back.

(Twilight walks through the halls she

remember the night she adopted Joel)

(flashback)

location : Crystal Empire

Background Music : [Lost case of

being found By Scott H.Biram]

(it was night at the crystal empire Luna's

moon shinned Twilight was walking

she was still in her crystal pony form

as she walk through she crying

Twilight Sparkle : is a foal crying?

She her self as she search for the crying

foal. She found the of the crying

and found a basket on top was a crow

Twilight wave her hoove at the crow

to get off the basket it flu away

she used her magic to pull back the

blanket.Twilight's eye went wide as she

saw a the little baby.Twilight Sparkle :

how did you get here little guy? She ask

looking at the baby.Twilight Sparkle :

Who would leave a baby all alone?

She looked around then back at the

little baby Twilight Sparkle : Well don't

you worry my little one. she used her

magic to pick the baby. She watched

as the baby brought out it's arms

and his fingers trying to reach out

at Twilight : I'll take care of you.

She carried the baby back to the

crystal castle she look up at the crow

it was on the roof top just looking

at Twilight and the baby)

(flashback end)

the music get louder when Twilight she

to the door. She opens the door to see

her 13 year old human son sitting up on

his bed reading the walking dead comic

book his skin color was light brown

his hair short black curly

and his eyes color was brown

he wear a black cap, black and white

bandana, around his head glasses,

dark red and black bandana around his

neck, silver chain with two silver War Dog

tags, black T-shirt with big evil logo

black hoodie, black leather vest with

Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club patch

on the back, black leather belt, skeleton

bone punk Fingersless gloves, silver

pocket chain, black Baggy Jeans,

dark red and black air force ones,

Twilight Sparkle used her magic

Joel's radio down her look at his

boom box then turn to see his mother

Twilight Sparkle : Joel why are you

down at the festival helpin' your aunts?

Joel : I was going down there until

I look through the window and it's looks

like aunt Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack

Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy got

things so it looks like they don't need

me (face back in his the Walking Dead

Comic book) Twilight Sparkle : [Sights]

Joel sweetie still there's no problem

going down to the the festival to check

and if anypony needs help.

Joel : Ok mom (puttin' down the comic

book down on the bed and gettin' up)

I'll go and see if anypony needs help.

Twilight Sparkle : Ok me and Spike

see you later i still got to ask others

Princesses for a favor hopefully

it's goes well. Joel : You're gonna

do great mom I'm sure of it (gaving his

mom a hug) Twilight Sparkle : Thanks

Joel now go on down there

Joel : Ok mom.

Background Music : [Jordan By Rival

Sons]

(Joel walks outside to the friendship

festival see all the ponies he goes

over the stage where his aunts are)

Rainbow Dash : Yes [zooming] Sky's

cleared and ready for the festival!

Joel : Hi aunt Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash : oh' hey there Joel.

Pinkie Pie : [blowing up a balloon]

Joel : Hi aunt Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie : hi Joel [balloon squeaking]

[balloon deflating]

Joel : Oh no [movin' out of the balloons

way] Pinkie Pie : Whoa [birds whisting in

harmony] [balloon zooming by]

Pinkie Pie : Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy!

Out of control balloooooon!!

Fluttershy : Hoo. I don't think it's the

balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie!

Applejack : Hey, y'all!

Pinkie Pie [screams]

Joel : Hi aunt Applejack

Applejack : hey, there nephew,

Anypony up for some free sample of my

family's apple cider?

Rainbow Dash : Ah! Thank you! Loved it!

Rarity : [humming]

Applejack : Wow, Rarity. it's a fine job

you're doin' there. 'Course it might not

get done 'til after the concert.

Rarity : Applejack, darling, anypony

can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so

clearly, she's going for fabulous, and

fabulous takes time.

Rainbow Dash : Fabulous takes forever!

But "awesome"...[flies past]

Fluttershy : Whoa!

Rainbow Dash : ...can get done in four

seconds flat! Faster if i do my sonic

rainboom! Rarity : Aah! Nono, oh no

Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! it looks

wretched enough already.

Rainbow Dash : Oh come on, it's fine!

Rarity : if you were raised in a barn!

ahem, no offense, Applejack.

Applejack : None taken. Especially since

I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just

happens to have a bran. Where i was

born. And...spent most of my formative

years... Rainbow Dash : [very quickly]

Raised in a barn!

(Twilight Sparkle and Spike come up)

Twilight Sparkle : Okay, Just two hundred

and eighteen things lift to do and we're

ready. Joel : Hi mom, hi Spike

Twilight Sparkle : hi Joel

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and

Pinkie Pie : Hey, Twilight!

Rarity : Hello, Spike.

Spike : Un, hi, Rarity. Heh heh.

Applejack : How'd it go with the other

Princesses? They like your idea?

Joel : Yeah mom any luck?

Pinkie Pie : I bet they loved it

Twilight Sparkle : [sighs] Not exactly.

They think i can make today perfect

without their magic

Rarity : And they are absolutely right,

darling. This festival is your brilliant idea

and we know you're up to the task!

Twilight Sparkle : But what if I'm not?!

What if Songbird Serenade hates

the stage?! Or nopony makes a new

friend?! And if I fall at the festival,

then who am I?! Pinkie Pie : Twilight,

look at me! This will be the biggest

celebration Equestria has ever seen!

As the Pricess of Friendship, you

cannot fall! This day will define who

you are! The pressure is intense! it's

almost too much for any single pony

to handle! [screams] [ponies gasp]

But you have us! So stop worrying.

Joel : oh' man mom I'll be right back

i forgot my phone in room.

Twilight Sparkle : Ok Joel but come

straight back.

Joel : Got it be right back

To Be Continued : Hope You Guys like

the bringing leave comment

Part 2 Two Coming Soon


End file.
